


so this is awkward...

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Handcuffed Together, M/M, Short, Stony Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: Tony really screwed the pooch on this one.Maybe he should stick to talking out his problems instead of handcuffing them to himself.(Or maybe he shouldn't. Who knows?)





	so this is awkward...

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'handcuffed together' bingo square.

“So this is awkward...”

Steve sighs, looking thoroughly unamused. “Tony—“

“What? It’s not like I... uh oh.”

“Don’t tell me—“

“I lost the key.”

“—you lost the key,” Steve finishes at the same time. He sighs again. At this point, Cap’s infamous disappointment glare had begun etching its way into the man’s expression. Tony doesn’t cower away from the stare, necessarily, but a good bout of guilt sure settles like a stone in his stomach.

“Please, do remind me as to why you thought this was a good idea in the first place,” Steve grits out.

“Well can I start by asking why you don’t just use those enhanced super muscles to break out of them?”

“You made them resistant to that, Tony!”

Tony slouches. “I’m sorry, Steve. But, in retrospect it’s kind of _your_ fault for putting us in this situation,” he shrugs.

“This is in _no way_ my fault. Tell me, Tony. How was handcuffing us together a good idea in the _least?_ Huh?” Tony can tell Steve is on the edge of lecturing. Okay, _maybe_ Tony was starting to rethink his decision.

“Uh... teammate bonding?” Tony tries.

“Teammate bonding? _Teammate bonding?”_ Steve laughs humorlessly, and quite frankly, that was a lot scarier than his disappointed look. "You are un- _fucking-_ believable Tony! I had things to do today! And what if we’re called to assemble, huh? Did you think that through with your ‘ _teammate bonding’_ idea?”

“Look, I can explain—“

“I sure hope so!” Steve sounded borderline hysterical now. Though, yes, the handcuffs were rather... inconvenient... Tony wasn’t so sure why Steve was so aggravated about Tony’s antics this time. It wasn’t like he hadn’t done much, _much_ worse things before, so what was so different this time?

“I... you’ve been avoiding me, Cap. I wanted to figure out why but seeing now by how, uh, _upset_ you are by the way I decided to go about figuring out this issue, I. I’d like to apologise. I’m sure I have a spare key somewhere. I really... I don’t know what I was thinking. You know I have problems with confrontation,” Tony excuses lamely.

The blond’s previous expression had melted away, making room for a very prominent blush. “I... what? I wasn’t, um. I wasn’t avoiding you.”

Tony had obviously struck a chord. He snorts, “How convincing.”

It was as if Steve had done a 360 in demeanour, now holding a shy posture. Obviously, Steve had in fact been avoiding him, with a purpose no less. A silence falls between them as Tony pushes around the stuff on his desk in search for a key. His left arm is dead weight, being that it’s chained to Steve.

After minutes more of searching, Tony is unsuccessful.

He huffs, admitting defeat. “Guess we’re stuck like this until I can make a new key.”

“Fun,” Steve deadpans. He’s staring at the ground. Tony furrows his eyebrows at the other man.

“Why were you avoiding me? Did I say something? Do something? Don’t tell me it was because of the fight on Wednesday, because I swear I—“

“It’s not because of that,” Steve mumbles.

“Then what is it, Steve? You’re the only tolerable person on this team, I’d rather not have you of all people avoid me,” Tony attempts at joking, but his teasing grin disappears when Steve looks back up at Tony with his trademark puppy-dog eyes.

“Steve?” Tony prompts gently. The blond’s view flickers from Tony’s eyes to his lips and back.

Tony only just takes notice of their close proximity before Steve’s lips are suddenly planted on his own. It’s a quick peck, leaving Tony no chance to reciprocate. How badly he had wanted to kiss Steve himself was inconceivable.

Steve’s irises were full of realization, his body language indicating a want to flee had it not been for the handcuffs. This gives Tony the opportunity to pull Steve back for a longer, deeper kiss.

“You know,” Tony says when they detach for a breather, “I could think of a better use for these handcuffs.”

“ _Tony!”_ Steve hisses, blushing beet red.

“I’m kidding,” Tony rolls his eyes. “Of course, unless you really want to—“

“No, Tony,” Steve says, exasperated. But then he adds in a more sultry tone, “At least, not now.”

“ _Ooh_ ,” Tony whistles. “Me like-y.”

“Hm, well. I’d hope. That’s, um. That’s why I was avoiding you, if you didn’t... I came to the realization that I just—I really like you, Tony. I thought by avoiding you maybe those feelings would go away because I really, _really_ didn’t want to screw up our friendship,” Steve explains, voice hoarse.

“Maybe handcuffing us together was the right solution.”

“No, it really wasn’t.”

“Whatever you say, honeybuns.”

-=-

(No one ends up paying much mind to the new development. The only things questioned were the handcuffs when the pair made their way to the common room still attached, though their fingers were now interlaced as well. Clint made a few jokes that were _very_ quickly shut down. Natasha utters a “finally” before continuing on with whatever it was she was doing, and that was that.)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kind of bad lol. i'm planning on making an alternate series for stories i want to fix up/change asides from the main idea, coming soon (?).


End file.
